The Tale of the Prince and the Warrior
by Firegirl210
Summary: Roy and Riza's Wedding, Havoc's proposal, Edward and Winry's First kiss... everyone is falling in love! Even Lin and Lanfan! One-Shot, Lanfan/Lin. And, if you want to know how it all started, see Wedding Bells by Stormgirl415!


_Hiromu-San is a genius, which I am not. I fall on my face in respect for her, because she created Edward and Alphonse Elric. I didn't. (Obviously, or I would be rich)_

_Read and Review pleez!!!!!_

* * *

Lin and Lanfan were on the train back to Xing, the previous days full of happiness for their Amestrian Friends. They had been invited to General Mustang and Lieutenant Hawkeye's Wedding, and the intoxicating atmosphere of happiness left them with a lingering feeling of rightness with the world. Lin was sprawled across the train seat, stomach full from a recent larger-than-average meal.

"Prince, please sit up properly. It looks very undignified when you lounge like that." Lanfan said, and Lin straightened up with a sigh.

"You know, I'm almost glad my Elder brother took the Throne." He said, and Lanfan blinked in surprise.

"My Prince?"

He sighed, stretching out his cramped legs. "First of all, what have I said about calling me 'my prince'? It makes me feel like you're my slave! You're my friend; call me Lin."

His bodyguard grimaced, but nodded in agreement. "Also, if I was emperor, I would be sitting in a stuffy palace, surrounded by people trying to win my favor by any means necessary."

His eyes flickered over her face. "Not to mention I would have to marry like fifteen people."

She was polishing her Automail, and frowned when she was unable to reach several spots on her shoulder.

"I'll help." Lin offered, snatched the rag before she could object, and set to work polishing the spots she had missed. She blushed slightly as his gentle hand moved across her arm and shoulder in soothing motions as he applied the special polish Winry had given them.

"My Prince, you should not bother yourself with such menial work." She said softly as he sat back down.

"Ahem. 'My Prince?'"

She sighed at the stubborn Xingan. "But Prince...I am still your servant. So I should address you in a respectful way."

He stood up and sat down on the seat beside her, gazing out the window. "I suppose you're right. But first and foremost, you are my friend. My friend, Lanfan, who is the best in the world at losing her master."

He winked at her, his usual grin softening slightly to a smile. "Do you want to hear a story?"

She could feel a slight nervous feeling in her stomach at his closeness on the seat beside her, but she nodded politely.

"Once upon a time there was an Idiot Prince who had a faithful Warrior Servant that always protected him. But the Prince had a problem--he had fallen in love with the Warrior. Then the Idiot Prince did something crazy one day; he told his Warrior that he loved her." Lanfan leaned her head against the seat, not particularly concentrating on the story--Lin often told strange stories to amuse himself--but listening through one ear anyway to be respectful.

"What happened next, Prince?" She asked, more out of politeness than curiosity.

Lin laughed, the special quiet laugh he only did when he was alone with her. "I don't know yet. But I have a feeling we'll find out soon."

Lanfan felt her heart start to beat a little faster. Lin sighed and leaned back against the window, staring up at the rising moon.

"The Prince wanted to just say 'I love you', but he didn't think it would sound quite right. What do you think he should do?" He asked thoughtfully, still staring out the window.

Lanfan smiled slightly and looked down at her hands folded on her lap. "I think the Prince should tell the Warrior how he feels. She might love him back." She said quietly, and Lin's eyes lit up.

"Do you really think so?"

She felt a blush creep up her neck as he turned to her.

"Did you like the story, Warrior?"

She looked up and found Lin's face inches from hers. "Y-yes I did...My Prince." She said softly, and a smile spread across Lin's face.

"So, what happened next?" She asked as he took her automail hand in his. They met each other's eyes, the blush reaching all the way up her face now as Lin leaned closer.

"I've never heard the ending, but I think I know." He said in barely a whisper. He touched his lips to hers, a soft and gentle kiss. It was over as suddenly as it had begun, and he leaned back, smiling a crooked grin as she tried to slow her heartbeat down.

"Lin..." She said softly, twisting her hands. His happy expression darkened slightly, becoming more forced.

"You know the rules about a Prince and marriage. He should marry a princess, someone noble and worthy of him. And I'm... not." There was a gentle hand on her chin, and Lin tilted her face to look at him.

"Rules? What rules? It was my understanding that those rules only apply to princes who are looking to become emperor. And if I'm not scrabbling for power..."

She felt her heart swell at his kind expression, and she let him draw her into his arms. "You would give up your dream? For a servant girl?"

He grinned and kissed the top of her head. "Not just any servant girl. Only you, my Warrior." She leaned her head on his shoulder, the feeling of rightness swelling and engulfing them.

"And they lived happily ever after." He said softly.

"The End."

* * *

_Want to find out how the cycle of love began? Read_ Wedding Bells_, a story by Stormgirl415!!!! (Which I helped write, somewhat.)_

_Thanks for reading!!!!_


End file.
